


A bad case of déjà-vu

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: “Exactly how many of you are there,” James waves his hand dramatically, “running around... wreaking havoc?”Helen accidentally finds herself back in 1898. Again. This time with Charlotte in tow.For the femslash100 drabble cycle round 13 prompt, ‘Time Travel’.





	A bad case of déjà-vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тяжелый случай дежа-вю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446775) by [Brune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune), [Fandom_Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary)



“Helen?” James’ eyes widen in alarm as he opens the front door of the London Sanctuary, “What are you doing back here already?”

He takes in their modern clothing, pinching bridge of his nose in exhasperation. “Dear God, Helen. Exactly how many of you are there,” he waves his hand dramatically, “running around... wreaking _havoc?_ ”

James looks at Charlotte. “And who might this be? A friend from the future?” 

Helen stands a little straighter. “Charlotte’s my partner.” A little defensive perhaps, but at this point in the timeline, James has only ever known her with John. Although, now she thinks about it, he was less surprised than she’d expected back in 1901 when she first introduced him to Arabella. 

Despite James’ annoyance, he’s clearly intrigued. “Partner? A lady detective?”

Helen barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. “No, James. We’re involved... romantically.” 

James’ eyebrows shoot upwards. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. Shaking his head, he turns to Charlotte, holding out a hand in greeting. “A pleasure to meet you Miss...?”

“Benoit.” Charlotte’s clearly finding this whole God-awful situation terribly amusing, because she gives him a brilliant smile and a bizarre little curtsy. “But you can call me Charlotte. Helen’s told me a lot about you.” 

“Well, Miss — _Charlotte_ ,” James amends, hastily, though his cheeks flush slightly at the impropriety, “why don’t you follow me, I’ll call for something to warm us all up.”

 

 

 


End file.
